


The Light In My Darkness

by Theronmancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: FWUCollections, Lightsabers, M/M, Military Training, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: After a long hard battle on Naboo, The 501st Legion and 212nd Attack Batallion are recalled to Coruscant for a rest and to refill the ranks lost. Two of our heroes spend some time together, enjoying each other's presence and the time they spend together.





	The Light In My Darkness

After a long hard campaign against the separatists armada and droid army on the planet Naboo, the 501st Legion was called back to Coruscant for a long rest and for their ranks to be refilled. 

 

The journey to Coruscant was a long one, the fleet of Venators that was escorting the 501st encountered several of Grevious fleets and we're forced to engage them or risk being destroyed.

 

Later that evening, after returning from the campaign, Anakin enters Rexs quarters at the Republic's Clone garrison. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Anakin lets out a groan as he places his head in his hands and shakes it several times physically and mentally. 

 

What was he doing? He shouldn't be here. If he and Rex were caught together what might happen to Rex?. 

 

Would he be executed? That seems a but drastic but it could happen. Shamed and tossed from the Republic? If they did that, it would destroy the man. He lived and fought for the Republic after all.

 

Not knowing the answer's only made Anakin’'s fear and anger levels spike. By not controlling his emotions, Anakin leaked his emotions through the force into the atmosphere of the room.

 

Looking out the window, Anakin sets his lightsaber on Rex’'s table beside the bed and his mind drifts to the final battle as he stares out at the sunset. 

 

The explosions, blaster shots and screams of dying clones all rang perfectly in his mind. The images of the piles of blood, deformed and melted flesh and faces of dead civilians and clones were burned clearly into his memory. 

 

Throughout all of the events that transpired those days there was one light through it all, through all the darkness. The light that gave him the strength he needed to fight on and the willpower to keep going. 

 

Rex, his captain and second in command, the one he knew who would follow him anywhere and who would always stand by his side no matter what. The man who he had fought through many battles with, the man he had seen injuries on several occasions and the one he cared for the most especially in times of danger. 

 

By having those thoughts, Anakin also added Pain, Love and Anxiety to the leaking feelings.

 

Grunting, Anakin shifts his body onto the bunk and rests his head against the flat pillow on Rexs bunk. 

 

Staring at the ceiling for sometime, he finds his thoughts drifting to the way Rex smelled after a battle, the excitement in his brown eyes as they exchange a look and the smile that stretches his lips on the rare occasions that it came to life. 

 

Lost in thought, Anakin didn't notice the multiple voices coming down the hallway until they were directly in front of the door. 

 

Cursing his carelessness, he quickly shifts his body off the bed and rolls under it while listening in to the conversation that was taking place. 

 

“So Rex, you still having nightmares while you sleep?” 

 

Anakin didn't recognize the voice at first, but the concerned tone and mention of nightmares got his attention immediately.

 

“Nightmares? He's been having nightmares? Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't be mention this to me before we arrived?” Anakin muttered to himself before he shut his mouth as light flooded the room.

 

“That's really none of your business Cody, but if you must know. Yes I'm still having them” 

 

He could detect the annoyance in Rex’'s voice, meaning that this conversation had been going on for sometime and Rex wanted it to be dropped there and now.

 

Anakin, against his better judgement decided to peek his head out a little from under the bed. In doing so almost got him caught, as Cody was staring at the table beside Rex’'s desk before he turned back towards Rex.

 

When the coast was clear, Anakin stuck his head out again and smirk at the sight. The two clones were only in their black jumpers, meaning they've been on base for awhile.

 

That also explained why he was reminded of Rex’'s smell after battle. He must have dropped off his armour earlier. 

 

As the conversation went on, Rex got more and more annoyed which was oblivious to Cody as he just kept talking about it.

 

The next question is what finally did Rex in, a question Cody knew the answer for but one he always asked

 

“Is there anything I can do to help Rex?” 

 

Feeling his left eye staring to twitch, Rex spins around suddenly and gives Cody the coldest stare Anakin had ever seen. 

 

“No you cannot, thanks for offering but I must finish those reports without further interruptions.” 

 

Cody only stared in silence at Rex for a moment before nodding and heading towards the door, as he reached it he paused and looked over his shoulder at Rex. 

 

“If you need to talk, you'll know where to find me” Cody would mutter with concern before walking out. 

 

Knowing that Rex would likely come to his bed next, Anakin ducked his head back under and let out a light chuckle at what had transpired. 

 

Rex simply grunted after Cody, choosing to ignore what he said and to shove the whole conversation deep into the back of his mind. 

 

Grabbing the small data pad he always kept at his desk, Rex laid down on it and started to read the incoming report's. 

 

Going through several reports Rex sighs and sits up, moving to place the data pad down, he catches something shining against the light out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Turning his body fully towards the table, Rex stared at the object, recognizing it instantly and shaking his head as he picks up Anakin's lightsaber. 

 

Getting up off the bed, Rex spins the lightsaber around a couple of times, testing its weight, then proceeds to look it over. 

 

It suits him, plain and simple. Rex thought to himself as he's pressing the activation button and igniting the blue blade. 

 

Grunting at the sudden shift in weight, Rex twirls the blade a couple times and gets into a ready stance similar to the one Anakin gets into when facing another force user. As he's standing there, he images another person with a red lightsaber standing right in front of him, their weapon ready to strike. 

 

Focusing on the blade Rex goes on the offense immediately, swinging and twirling his way through the slashes, swings and cuts Anakin had been showing him since they've gotten together. 

 

Anakin, still under the bed, let's out another chuckles as he watches Rex dancing around the room with his lightsaber like it was his own, listens to the hums of the blade and grunts of Rex as he fights back and forth with a image he can't see.

 

Before long, Rex’'s offense started to flatter and the imaginary figure started to drive him back until his back hit the wall and he barely blocked a slash. 

 

Staring into the figures eyes, Rex threw his full weight forward, knocking the others blade to the side and he notices his window of opportunity for victory. Lashing the blade forward, he cuts the imagery figure in half, making it disappear in a hase.

 

Blinking, Rex felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him as he stood there with the blade still active and humming. 

 

Deactivating the saber, Ree slowly lowers himself down and lets out a shaky breath as he sits on the floor. Rex could feel his heart hammering in his chest and smelling his body as well as feeling the sticky mess that came from his sweat. 

 

Now resting, he wonders why the blade was left in his room. It wasn't like Skywalker to leave his lightsaber behind or even laying about. 

 

That could only mean one thing then.. Skywalker must be hiding somewhere in here. Smirking to himself at the thought, Rex reignited the blade, approached the door and lighting systems slowly and stabbed the saber through both of them. Effectively shutting both down and locking them in semi darkness and the room. 

 

Watching the ordeal, Anakin quickly yet quietly rolls out from under the bed, leans against the wall and slowly approaches Rex from behind.

 

Taking his time to get closer, Anakin could feel his body pulling at him to hurry up but he ignores it. Only when he's directly behind Rex does he realize far too late that it's a trap.

 

Spinning around suddenly, Rex places the saber a inch from Anakin’'s neck and winks at him as the heat from the blade causes Anakin to take a step back

 

“Gotcha!” Rex said, his voice full of excitement and a grin that splits his face as he deactivates the blade and plagues them into the darkness that split most of the room.

 

“Why did you have to go ahead and do that for?” 

 

Anakin muttered, clearly complaining while he starts to look around at the darkness that surrounded them.

 

“It makes things more fun..” Rex purred, as he slide off against the wall and disappeared into the looming dark surroundings. 

 

As Rex disappeared, Anakin's eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness and he looked around, trying to find Rex with eyesight alone. 

 

Moving around the room at a slow, but steady pace Anakin bumped into one thing, then tripped over another as he crashed to the floor in a pile of limbs.

 

Muttering to himself darkly, Anakin detected the faint hint of a snicker coming from the direction of the door and the sparking control panels.

 

Slowly standing up, groaning along the way Anakin could see a very dark outline of a figure leaning against the door frame.

 

Anakin, closing his eyes as he focused, knew it was Rex thanks to the force. Even more thanks to the force because he simply surrounded the man with it and pulled him towards him with a simple flick on his hand. 

 

“Gimme that” 

 

Anakin growls as he took his lightsaber out of Rexs hand, ignitions it and leans towards Rex. 

 

“See? Much more fun” 

 

Rolling his eyes at Rex’s sarcasm, Anakin leans forward even more and brings Rex closer until their lips are a few meters apart, they can feel the heat coming off each other's breath and their eyes are looking into each other's regardless of where they looked.

 

Slowly releasing him, Anakin chuckles as Rex stumbles a few steps backwards and nearly lands on his ass thanks to his balance being slightly off. 

 

Recovering and while Anakin was distracted, Rex took the necessary steps forward and slipped his arms around Anakin’'s hips.

 

Before Anakin could react to the sudden contact, Rex pushed their bodies together, breathing in Anakins scent as they stood stock still in the middle of the room. 

 

“So.. wanna dance ?” Anakin blurted out before he could even think of what he was saying. 

 

“Dance? Here and now?” 

 

The frown that split Rex’'s face caused himself to frown as he looked around at the small room. 

 

“Why not?” Anakin shrugged as his hands moved themselves to slide into position to start. 

 

“Because I.. I don't know how to… you know..” His voice trailing off, Rex felt his face heat up with embarrassment at what he had possibly just revealed.

 

Anakins laughter suddenly filled the room. Not believing his face could get anymore heated, Rex was wrong as the heat on his face only gotten hotter with that laughter. 

 

Anakins laughter was something he always enjoyed hearing. It made his toes stand on end, hid heart to start beating feriously and his body shivering at the rich tone that came with it.

 

“So.. your telling me you, Rex captain of the 501st legion can't dance?” Anakin's reply had a amused tone to it as his hands shifted on Rex’s body.

 

Anakins amused voice and movement of the hands only served to send a visible shiver down his spine as he himself snorted at how ridiculous it sounded. 

 

“Yeah.. yeah I am Anakin” 

 

Anakin's right hand grabbed his hip lightly as his left found placement on his shoulder. 

 

“Well, your in luck then Rex. It so happens I know how to dance. Come on, follow my lead.”


End file.
